Bleach: Shattered Dimension
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Ichigo once again saved the world after the fight with the Quincies, but now he finds himself thrown into another adventure, and this adventure landed him in the world of Naruto. Now with the prospect of learning the Ninja Way, and teaching the Soul Reaper way, Ichigo is taking on another aventure as he slowly assimilates into Naruto's world.


It all happened so fast. They won the fight with the Quincies, but were immediately hit with a new threat, one that looked like they had no chance of winning. "Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, as he punched one of the many walls in Soul Society. "Why the hell is this happening?!" he asked. Urahara looked at Ichigo and answered "Nobody saw this coming Ichigo. It just happened. We don't know how it happened, but we do know that it could possibly be the end of the Soul Society and the Human World. Also, the end of Hueco Mundo." Ichigo stared at Urahara in shock. "It's that powerful? It can take out the whole world?" Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded and said "Whatever is causing our dimensions to collapse on themselves, is now coming at us, and we only have one chance to destroy this unknown power."

Ichigo grasped the seriousness of the situation, and asked Urahara "What do I have to do?" It was then that Captain Kurotsuchi interjected "You need to mix your Soul Reaper and Quincy powers with your Hollow powers. In other words, have your mask on while using your two swords. One sword holding your Soul Reaper powers, and the other holding your Quincy powers." Ichigo looked down at his two swords, then held his face in his right hand. "I don't know if I can use my Vizard powers anymore. I haven't even tried since I got my Soul Reaper powers back. If I do still have them, then I never knew." Captain Kurotsuchi looked at Ichigo, then ordered "Then try it now. If it doesn't work, we may as well kiss our plan goodbye."

Ichigo brought his left hand up to his face, and acted like he was ripping his face off. When he finished, much to his surprise, his mask came on and he felt way stronger. "I forgotten how powerful I felt in this thing." Ichigo said in his warbled Vizard voice. Captain Kurotsuchi grinned as he said "Well it looks like you can still use it, and now we execute our plan. We found a rift where the power was coming from, and we figured that if you attacked that rift with your most powerful Getsuga Tensho, then it'll destroy that rift, and all of our worlds will be safe." Ichigo nodded as he heard Kurotsuchi's explanation. "So that's all I have to do, huh? When do I leave?"

Kurotsuchi pressed a button on his computer, and gleefully shouted "NOW!" Ichigo's eyes popped out of his head when he was ejected out of the Research and Development building, towards the rift that threatened their very existence. "Damn that Kurotsuchi!" Ichigo thought to himself. "He could've at least given me a warning!" He then turned his attention to the rift that could destroy everything. He focused his power into three parts: Quincy, Vizard, and Soul Reaper. In his left sword he focused his Quincy powers, his right sword he focused his Soul Reaper powers, and in both sword he equally focused his Vizard powers.

He swung both of his swords at the rift, while using his maximum power "SANJU GETSUGA TENSHO!" Three of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho's flew in the direction of the rift, one blue, one dark red, and one a combination of both. There was a huge blinding white light, when the attacks hit the rift, and Ichigo had to cover his eyes. When the flash subsided, Ichigo saw that he destroyed the rift. "Well that wasn't much of a threat." Ichigo thought to himself, as he headed back to the Soul Society. His victory was short-lived as he was sucked into a vacuum. He yelled and screamed until he faded into unconsciousness.

He woke up in what felt like five hours later, but was in a room that he didn't recognize. He got up from his bed, and looked out the window to find that he was nowhere in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or Karakura Town. Then a pink-haired woman came into his room, and said "Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness, we thought that you were in a coma." Ichigo looked at her, and asked her "Where am I, and who are you?" The pink-haired lady replied "You are at the Hidden Leaf Hospital in the Hidden Leaf Village. My name is Sakura Haruno. My comrades and I found you in the woods, two weeks ago." Ichigo stared at her in disbelief, then yelled "TWO WEEKS! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWO WEEKS?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE?! HOW FAR ARE WE FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY?!" Sakura looked at him, and calmly answered "Yes, you've been out for two weeks. The Hidden Leaf Village is in the Land of Fire. I have no idea what this 'Soul Society' is that you're talking about, but maybe if you talk to the Lady Hokage, then you'll figure out what happened."

Ichigo nodded as he followed Sakura out of the hospital, and towards where this 'Lady Hokage' person was at. They went into a tall building, and walked up three flights of stairs, and into a door on their left. "Lady Hokage, I have brought him like you asked me to." Sakura said as Ichigo was behind her. "Very good Sakura." the blonde-haired young lady said to Sakura. "Tell me, what is your name and where you are from stranger? When they found you, they couldn't find your village headband. anywhere near you." the lady asked Ichigo. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am from Karakura Town. I have a feeling that I somehow travelled between dimensions, when I destroyed that rift."

The Lady Hokage looked at Ichigo in shock, then asked "What do you mean by 'travelled dimensions' Ichigo?" Ichigo then told her about the world he came from, and how he came to get to the Hidden Leaf Village. By the end of the story, Lady Hokage nodded her head at him, then said "I see. So this rift you destroyed somehow sent you here, and now you have no way home. Well, we're going to have to train you in our ways, and while we're at it you can train the squad I put you in your ways. This 'spirit energy' that you speak of, I have a feeling when mixed with our chakra, then we'll be able to use all new types of jutsu."

Ichigo was confused at what Lady Hokage just said "What do you mean by 'jutsu' and chakra' Lady Hokage?" Ichigo asked her. She told him "Just call me Tsunade. And I'll have your squad leader teach you all about our customs, techniques, and teachings. Just remember to teach them your customs, techniques, and teachings." Ichigo nodded and Tsunade then said "You'll be in the same squad as Sakura here, so that way you'll know at least one person in the squad. You are now dismissed." Being told to leave kind of pissed Ichigo off, so he mumbled "As you wish, you old nag." He then walked away with Sakura, before Tsunade could tell him off for calling her a nag.

"When am I going to meet the members of this so-called squad I'm supposed to be in?" Ichigo asked Sakura. Sakura stopped in front of Ichigo, turned around and punched a huge hole into the wall by Ichigo's right shoulder. "Don't ever insult Lady Tsunade or my squad, Ichigo!" Sakura said angrily. She then kept walking, and Ichigo followed her, but kept looking at her in shock. "I can't believe the strength on that girl." Ichigo thought to himself. He followed her to what appeared to be a training field, and Sakura stopped there, along with four other people. "Hey Kakashi Sensei. This is our new teammate, Ichigo Kurosaki." The gray-haired man with only one eye showing looked at Ichigo, then said "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to Squad 7. Alright everybody, time to introduce yourselves to the new guy. Just exactly how we did it the first time."

The two boys with black hair that looked the same both groaned, along with the blonde-hair kid. "How about you start with your name, likes, hates, hobbies, and your dream for the future since you're the newest amongst our group Ichigo." Kakashi said. "Fine. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I like fighting, and winning fights. I hate psychics, feng shui, horoscopes, fortune telling, anyone who's jobs include taking money from people for things they cannot see, people who talk bad about their own allies, and people who attack their own allies.. My hobbies include: sports, training, and doing my homework. My dream has always been to protect the people who are close to me, and become as strong as I possibly can."

"Up next?" Kakashi asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant cup ramen. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool down, and people who treat their friends like dirt. My hobbies are: learning jutsu and pulling pranks. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage, so everyone will look up to me, and stop disrespecting me." said the blonde-haired male. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There aren't too many things that I like, and I hate a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. I don't have a dream, because I plan to make it happen: the restoration of my clan." said the raven-haired kid. The next black-haired kid said "I'm Sai. I don't have any likes, hates, or hobbies, but my dream of the future is to create as many bonds with as many people as I can." "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like my friends and training to become stronger. I hate people who pick on others, and people who attack their friends. My hobbies are: studying medical ninjutsu, training, and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to be an awesome kunoichi like Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi smiled then introduced himself "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't particularly like or hate anything. My hobby is reading the 'Make-Out' series. My dream of the future really doesn't matter. Welcome, to Squad 7, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, Lady Tsunade told me to teach you about chakra, jutsu, ninja weapons, taijutsu, and etc. She also told me that you were supposed to teach us how to use 'Spirit Energy' that you use in your world. Are you ready to learn?" Ichigo nodded his head, and Kakashi tossed him three scrolls. "Those three scrolls explain all about chakra, jutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Read those when you get to where you're staying, but I have a feeling you're a person who learns by doing instead of doing, so watch our demonstration of jutsu. Naruto, you're up." Kakashi said.

Naruto then walked in front of Ichigo, put his hand in a cross-shaped seal, then said "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All of a sudden, thousands of copies of Naruto popped out of nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled out in shock. "WHERE THE HELL DID ALL OF THESE NARUTO'S COME FROM?!" he yelled. Naruto smirked then dispelled all of the clones. "That's one of the things that can happen when you use chakra, you noob." Naruto explained. Ichigo smiled as it seems that his life has finally gotten exciting again. "Well what are we doing waiting? Let's get to learning, shall we?" Ichigo said with a smile on his face. That's how Ichigo's ninja training, and Naruto and company's 'Soul Reaper' training has started, and it looked like Ichigo was going to be in for the greatest adventure of his life.


End file.
